For those who are cursed
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: The family curse has been discovered and the public don't like it. All of those with the curse get enslaved and then sold to the highest bidder. Akito/Hatori. Akito/Yuki
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is a oneshot, but it is a long chapter nearly eight pages long. I warn you know this is for adults 18+ only if you read this and are underage I have warned you so don't blame me. It is a yaoi between Akito/Yuki and Akito/Hatori. Underage sex, slavery, rape etc. Enjoy

**For those who are cursed**

Akito smirked his eyes following one by one as each of his family members were lead from a small room at the side of the court room, chains around each person's wrists locking them together.

"Shigure Sohma, twenty-seven, curse sign dog." A man read out loud off a sheet of paper.

"Kisa Sohma, thirteen, curse sign tiger."

"Ayame Sohma, twenty-seven, curse sign snake."

"Hiro Sohma, twelve, curse sign sheep."

"Yuki Sohma, seventeen, curse sign rat."

"Hatsuharu Sohma, sixteen, curse sign cow."

"Kagura Sohma, nineteen, curse sign boar."

"Hatori Sohma, tweny-seven, curse sign dragon."

"Kyo Sohma, seventeen, curse sign cat."

"Momiji Sohma, sixteen, curse sign rabbit."

"Ritsu Sohma, twenty-one, curse sign monkey."

Akito nearly laughed when he saw that Ritsu had to be gagged to silence the man. He had planned it well, nearly everyone in the world now new about the freaks of the Sohma family. Honestly it didn't take much work on his behalf now he was going to get what he wanted, Yuki, all to himself.

Once the chained group where seated the judge started to talk. "The public of this city has called for the death or the life sentencing in jail to the curse group." The man paused, "what is your say on this matter Mr. Akito Sohma?"

Akito stood and moved into the centre of the room, "Neither of these would work sir, first once one of the zodiac dies another who is to be born will take their place in the zodiac line. Also you can't imprison them, some will get out way to easily and you will be hunting down fugitives." Akito said to the judge. His eyes flickered over to the small group that sat on hard plastic chairs, eyes on him.

"So what do you suggest then Mr Somha?" the judge asked from the top of his high chair.

Akito smirked, "It is an old tradition going back thousands of years but one our family thoroughly had enjoyed. Every now and then one of our cursed members would go mad and hurt the public with his curse, before it would go too far and would be collared and entrusted to the family leader."

"A collar, explain how it works," the judge demanded.

Akito reached into his small bag he carried and pulled out a small metal ring. "This is a sample of the collar, it is put around the neck of the cursed person and it links them to their entrusted and the collar stops the person from transforming."

"Interesting," the judge looked down on Akito and nodded, "This seems like it will be the safer way to control these men and women."

"Judge, you do understand that they will be no longer considered human beings, but pets, furniture once they are collared?" Akito said quietly.

The judge paused and looked over to the quiet group who stared at him with fear in their eyes. "I understand, but there is no other option." He slammed down the mallet on his desk, "they are to be collared," he announced. Tears ran from the eyes of Kisa as she broke down, Shigure wrapped his arms around her the best he could before they were pulled apart and shoved back into the small room, this time however the guards left them alone.

"Kisa," Hatori said softly as he knelt next t the young girl who had dropped to the ground, "It will be okay. Akito got us out the best way that he could, we are not going to be killed nor are we going to jail for the rest of our lives."

"No but we are going to be his slaves," Kyo snarled.

"Yes but, I'm sure Akito will look after us, after all we will still be in the family walls at the main house and none of the public will get us there, we will be safe." Hatori said looking up at Kyo.

"Are you so sure about that Hatori?" Akito said as he walked through the door looking down at him, flanked by two guards, arms full of collars

"Sir?" Hatori stood.

"Come here," Akito said quietly and pointed to the ground at his feet.

Knowing fighting will do him no good he walked to the younger man, "No Uncle Hatori," he heard Kisa cry out. Ignoring her he stopped in front of the younger man, he felt the eyes of all of the others on him.

"Kneel," Akito almost cooed the word.

Taking a deep breath the man kneel, his eyes looking at Akito's midriff. Akito turned and quickly took one of the collars of the guard and unlocked it and moved it to circle Hatori's throat. As Akito clasped the collar closed, Hatori's eyes fell shut and he heard Akito bend slightly and whispered in his ear, "You I will keep." Hatori suddenly gasped as he felt something pull from inside of him and he shook slightly.

"So who is next?" Akito asked as he walked around a still kneeling Hatori.

Shigure walked forward along with Ayame, they both knew they couldn't put off what was going to happen and soon they each were adorned with a new collar.

"Next," Akito purred.

Kyo snarled, "Get stuffed Akito," when he saw no one else was going to walk forward.

"I thought this was going to happen," Akito clapped his hands, and the door behind him opened again and men stormed into the room each ready to fight. "You are way too predictable." To the guards he said, "Hold them, just don't touch the girls otherwise they will turn remember." The guards nodded and a fight started. Kicks, punches, biting, even hair pulling happened, but eventually all of the Sohma's were subdued, even Yuki, who was last to be grabbed. Now they all, were forced into a line kneeling, their arms pulled behind them. Quickly Akito went down the line, snapping a collar around each neck. Reaching the end he placed a hand on top of Yuki's head and knelt in front of him and leaned in and whispered into his room. "We are going to have fun Yuki, do you remember our special room? Well I have updated it, I am sure you will like it even more this time." Akito laughed as he watched Yuki's eyes widen with fear. "You may let them go they will be no trouble now," he said to the guards, who nodded and then walked from exited the room. Akito looked over his newly found slaves, "Well let's go home and have some fun." The man threw back his head and laughed.

Yuki looked out his shaking had finally ceased his terror of Akito had frozen him for several hours. He and Hatori were the only ones left, the others were sold, and they were taken all across the world. Ritsu was the last to be sold. He and Hatori were now alone at the mercy of Akito's hands. Looking up he saw Hatori bent over in the opposite corner, a chain similar to his own was attached to the end of the collar and then to the wall giving him movement of two meters. "Hatori," he whispered softly.

"Yes," the man looked up his grey eyes meeting purple.

"What is going to happen to us," Yuki whispered as he curled up his arms circling his legs.

Hatori's eyes softened at the sad sight the young man made, "Honestly I no longer know."

Yuki nodded his eyes half lidded and a single tear made its way down the pale cheek.

"Hello, pets, I hope you didn't miss me," Akito stalked into the room. Moving to Yuki he saw the tear and he wiped it from Yuki's cheek, he smirked and slipped the finger into his mouth and gave a soft groan, "Delicious," he whispered.

Yuki shuddered and shivered watching as Akito pulled the end of his chain from its clasp. Watching Akito turn he felt the pull on the collar around his throat and he began to stand. Suddenly Akito turned and whipped a hand across Yuki's face. "Who said you could stand?" the young man demanded. "You will crawl slave as your position demands of you." Akito tugged on the end of the chain his eyes flashing. Yuki just stared at him not moving to kneel. Akito snarled and his hand whipped out again, this time the force of his hand knocked Yuki to the floor. Gasping Yuki sat up, his hand rubbing the area Akito had hit. He knew he would have a bruise, looking up Yuki looked straight into the black eyes of the man above him. "Crawl," he heard. Lowering his eyes he looked followed Akito's heels on his hands and knees. Quietly Akito untied Hatori and he led the two from the room and along a hall and into Akito's main room.

"This will be our rooms now, you can move between my rooms, but you are never to step outside my rooms from now on unless I give you leave. Akito dropped Yuki's chain and looked down at him, "Stay," and led Hatori into a different room. "This will be your work room, all of your equipment is now here and you only have two patients now, me and sometimes Yuki when he needs it and only when I saw you can heal him." Hatori paused as he looked around the room they had just entered. It was small at least a quarter of what he had before. "Thank you, Akito," he said softly.

"Oh no pet, it's not Akito to you anymore, it's master now," Akito knelt in front of the man. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he reached out and grabbed Hatori's chin in a tight grip that would leave a mark. Leaning forward he sealed his lips over Hatori's mouth. His tongue traced along the outside of the unresponsive mouth, demanding entrance. But the man didn't open his lips. Snarling Akito reared back and hit Hatori hard, "I will deal with you later. But for now…" Akito grabbed the end of the fallen chain and dragged Hatori to the opposite wall where a ring was set high into the wall. Linking the chain through the hoop, pulling the chain up, chocking Hatori until he stood, tying the chain off Akito walked from the room.

Yuki looked up as Akito stalked into the room, anger blazing on his face, "Follow," he growled. Terrified, Yuki followed the man into another side room, his chain rattling against the floor. It was pitch black inside, no windows to let light in only a small amount flooded in through the door, which was closed sealing them into complete darkness. Suddenly a light switched on flooding the room with a glow. Steal tables lay around the room, with manacles on the ends, chains, hung from the ceiling and the walls, along with whips, paddles and other instruments that Yuki didn't want to find out what they were. And in the far corner was a cage just big enough for a person to curl up into.

"Welcome to your new home," Akito said and he pulled Yuki to his feet. Once more the man bowed in to steal a kiss. Yuki's eyes widened, 'no,' he yelled inside his head as he felt Akito's tongue probe his lips. 'No,' he screamed inside his head. Suddenly a hand moved its way up the inside of his leg and grabbed and handful between his legs and clenched hard. Gasping Yuki's mouth opened, his eyes wider than before. Akito chuckled as he released Yuki's crotch and his hands moved around behind the young man and grabbed to handful's of arse as his tongue invaded the sweet mouth. Slowly he pushed Yuki back until he hit a wall. Yuki froze when his back hit a wall, he could feel the tongue sliding around his mouth, over his teeth, the inside of his cheeks and his tongue. Finally the mouth pulled back with a large gasp, "So sweet," Akito murmured and he leaned in again and licked a line along Yuki's cheek bone. "You're mine now, Yuki, and nobody will be able to stop that. No one will take you away and you won't be able to run away this time." Akito grinned and took a step back from the gasping teen and smirked, "Strip," he ordered.

"What? No," Yuki, slid along the wall, "no."

"No!" Akito repeated after him, as he followed Yuki as he slid along the wall. "I don't think you fully understand your position do you?" grinning he trapped the shorter teen in a corner. With his arms on either side of Yuki he couldn't run. Leaning in his breath ghosted along Yuki's chin, "You belong to me now, you are mine, mine."

"NO!" Yuki screamed and his hand slammed out to hit the man leaning over him. But his hand was caught in a vice like grip.

"You can't hurt me Yuki, you can't do anything, if I wanted to kill you now I could and then I would just enslave the next babe that comes along and train them from birth to my tastes." Akito leaned in and he started to push Yuki's hand back and slammed it against the wall. "I am going to use you Yuki, whether you like it or not. I am going to take your delicious arse every night, day or whenever I feel. If you behave I will be nice, I will stretch you, I will prepare you. If you misbehave like you are now I will take you dry, and believe me it will hurt I will make you bleed, I will make you scream. I will say it once more strip."

Despite the fear in his eyes Yuki shook his head, "no."

Darkness gleamed in Akito's eyes, once more he drew his hand back, suddenly he paused, "no I have something better." He grinned and grabbed Yuki's dangling chain and pulled him across the room to the silver table. "Lean over it," he ordered.

"No," Yuki said as he struggled in the man's grip.

Suddenly his hands were gripped and he was pulled over the width of the table and his hand where clasped into place with strips of leather. A hand moved in front of his face and unclipped the chain. Yuki twisted he moved so his legs were on the ground, the tug around his wrists was painful. The edge of the table dug into his hips. Akito walked around the table eyeing off his prize and knelt tying Yuki's ankles to the legs making him spread his legs wide. Standing he settled in behind Yuki his pelvis resting against Yuki's arse. "So beautiful, stretched just for me," he ran his hands along Yuki's sides before going up to the neck and the back of his blue shirt. He drew a small dagger from his side pocket and cut down the centre of the shirt until it fell off the tied teen. Soon his white pants joined the shirt on the floor along with blue jocks. His eyes ran along the milky white skin on Yuki's back and bottom. "So beautiful," he ran his hands along the soft skin, pinching and prodding places. His hands came to the milky white lobes of Yuki's arse and he grabbed to hands full and began to massage them. Yuki whimpered under him. "You will learn to love me, want me, and love it when I fuck you, you will beg for more," Akito stripped and dropped his clothes on the floor and walked around in front of Yuki. The young teen looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Akito's large erect cock in front of his eyes.

"Are you a virgin?" Akito asked leaning over the teen.

Yuki shivered his eyes never leaving the monster in front of him.

"The way that you are shivering and staring at me, tells me that you are." Akito paused and then gave a small laugh, "You know because of that I think that I will prepare you, I can't have you so badly torn that I can't use you again straight away." He moved back behind the young man again, his hand brushing along his back. Opening a draw under the table he brought out several objects that Yuki couldn't see. He shivered Akito's hand drawing circles on the centre of his back as they other played with something else. He wished he was back home with Shigure and even Kyo, he didn't care how much they fighted it was much better than this place. Suddenly he felt Akito's hand move towards his bum and pull apart the cheeks.

Akito grinned as he watched the small arse hole in front of his eyes twitch, clenching and unclenching. "If you don't relax, pet, it will hurt even more." He leaned forward and breathed on the brown button before leaning in and his tongue played with the opening.

"No, no, no, no," Yuki shook his head, tears leaking from his eyes.

Akito chuckled as he pulled back and grabbed the pot of lub and oiled up a finger and he placed it at the tip of the small entrance and pushed in. Yuki gasped and he clenched his arse around the finger. Slowly Akito pumped the finger until he felt that Yuki was stretched enough he added a second slicked finger and once more began to stretch him until he added a third finger. Pumping in and out he looked for the sweet spot. Yuki suddenly gasped and jumped on his fingers, grinning he pressed his fingers tight against the spot until Yuki was withering under him.

"No stop, no stop please," Yuki whispered as he felt the pleasure coursing through his body, his own penis coming to life. Ashamed at his body he moaned and bowed his head, as his muscles continued to twitch.

Chuckling Akito removed his fingers and he began to spread the oil onto his erect cock. Standing close behind Yuki he placed his cock at the teen's entrance and pushed until his head was just inside. Yuki shock his head helpless. Akito pulled in a deep breath and began to push, until he was fully encased in Yuki's arse. His breathing was deep, "oh," he moaned, "So tight." He began to pump lightly, just moving before he growled wanting more he grabbed Yuki's hips in a punishing grip he set a hard pace. His cock sliding in and out fast and hard. At the sudden pull in his lower half, Yuki screamed at the pain that filled him, his erection dying as fast as it came. Through his screams Yuki heard Akito groan loudly and he felt the man's seed pump into him coating his battered and torn insides. Pulling out Akito slapped Yuki's arse hard.

"Please, no more, no more," Yuki whispered.

"Oh but we have just started, pet." Akito grabbed a fist full of Yuki's hair and pulled up, "I will say when we are finished tonight and not before then," he dropped his handful and Yuki's chin hit the table making him moan. Akito laughed and moved back behind Yuki and pushed him fingers inside the now loosened hole. Fumbling in the draw with his left hand as his right fingers pumped now with four in the opening, he pulled out a plug, oiling it he withdrew his fingers and pushed it in. Yuki moaned at the new intrusion. Akito laughed, "now it's time for your punishment for your earlier behavior.

Yuki's eyes widened, "No please, wasn't that enough, please, I won't do it again please."

Akito laughed as he turned and his arm brought down the leather of a whip across Yuki's back. Yuki screamed with pain.

"Oh I know you won't, but we must know the lesson has sunk in," he flicked the whip again leaving another welt along the pale back. "Now what did you do wrong?" he asked.

Yuki whimpered, "I disobeyed you."

"How?" was followed by two rapid snaps.

"I-I (scream) di-didn't strip when you said to."

"What else?" Snap

"I nearly hit you, I didn't bend like you wanted."

"Very good," Akito let the whip fall twice more before setting it back on the wall.

Walking round to the front of Yuki he lifted his face to find it tear and snot covered. Pulling a rag to him, he cleaned the face. "Now if I ask you to do something you….?"

"I do as you ask," Yuki answered his eyes defeated, he knew he couldn't do anything, he wasn't his own no more. Looking up he saw Akito raising his eyebrows. "Master," he added.

"Very good pet," Akito stood and undid Yuki's bindings, "I will reward you when you do good things. For now, you have please me well, you may sleep," he pointed to the small cage, "That is your bed from now on, so stand."

Slowly Yuki pushed himself up, gasping at the pain in his lower abdomen and his back was on fire. Slowly he pushed towards the cage and locked in. Surprised he found himself on a soft and thick blanket and sheets. Curling up he fell asleep instantly as Akito locked the door and gathered his clothes before stalking from the room, still naked, turning the lights off as he went.

Hatori looked up his shoulder had already begun to hurt from the position they had been pulled into above his head, as the door opened. A naked Akito stalked in. Looking him over Hatori saw blood on the man's penis and he knew it had to be Yuki's from the amount of screams from the room.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Akito smirked as he dropped his clothes and walked over to Hatori and loosened the chain. "On your knees," he ordered. Hatori bowed his head and knelt, the chain long enough to let him got his knees but his arms still above his head. Akito stood directly in front of him. "Clean me off," he ordered.

Hatori looked up at him and raised his eyebrows. Akito seeing this snarled and struck, this time hard enough that a tooth broke the skin of his inside cheek. Groaning he opened his mouth and sucked Akito's soft cock into his mouth and began to suck, running his tongue along the shaft, cleaning it of blood. He felt the member grow inside his mouth and Akito began to rock his hips, knowing what was going to happen he closed his eyes and just continued to suck, hands suddenly grabbed the side of his head and the hard shaft in his mouth began to pump harder and faster sliding down his throat. Hatori concentrated on not throwing up and on breathing. Suddenly a bitter liquid filled his mouth.

"Swallow," Akito growled.

Wincing Hatori swallowed the bitter liquid.

"Good pet," Akito said steeping back, "But your punishment isn't over yet," he grabbed the chain and pulled Hatori back to his feet and chained his hands above his head again. Quickly he unbuttoned the man's clothing and tore it off him, till he stood naked, shivering in the cold air. "You will stay like this all night, until I need you." With that Akito walked from the room and made his way to his bedroom and fell into as sleep satisfied.

Inside his cage Yuki slept with no dreams and no pain, just a plain dead sleep of exhaustion. Hatori however, every time he drifted off, yanked on his shoulder blades, making them scream in pain. By the time morning came he had dark circles under his eyes, his shoulders were on fire and he was so tired.

"Good morning pet," Akito walked into the room.

Slowly Hatori lifted his head and opened his mouth but a groan only came out.

"Oh a bit tired are we?" Akito laughed as he walked over to him and undid the chain letting the man slide to the ground and collapse.

At the sudden release of pressure on his shoulders he lowered them with a hiss. Looking up from his kneeling position he rubbed his red wrists.

Akito smiled, "follow me," he ordered and Hatori followed him on all fours, till they came to a small kitchen. "Stand," Akito said as he turned. Quickly Hatori did as he was ordered. "Do you know why I kept only you and Yuki?" Akito asked as he circled Hatori.

"You like Yuki for his looks and I am here to be your doctor," Hatori answered.

"Correct mostly." Akito moved to stand in front of Hatori. "I choose you not just for your skills but because your handsome." Akito lifted his hand and ran it along Hatori's penis. "I want you and Yuki, to be mine, I want you to be my sex slaves, you will enjoy my touch and you will beg for it, I want you to like taking it up the arse, to enjoy sucking cock."

Hatori moaned softly as he began to harden. "I will get you so sexually driven it will be almost the only thing that you will think about from now on. Have you ever been taken by a man Hatori?"

"No," the man groaned as Akito's hand moved to play with his balls.

"That's even better," Akito's hand moved back up and began to stroke his cock harder and faster, till the man came over his hand. Chuckling he felt Hatori begin to sag before pulling himself up. Akito pushed his hand in front of Hatori's mouth. Understanding the man licked the hand clean of his own essence.

"If you please me next I will let both you and Yuki eat breakfast, if you don't please Yuki will go hungry as well."

Hatori nodded, he didn't want to hurt Yuki anymore than what he probably was.

"Good follow me," Akito said and led Hatori into his room and pointed to his bed, "Lay down on your back, legs spread." As Hatori did this Akito collected several toys and lub. Kneeling between his pets legs he ginned at the site, grey eyes watched him warily wondering what was next.

Oiling his fingers Akito slipped one inside Hatori's entrance. Unlike Yuki the man did not tense his muscles making it easier for him. The man moaned at the sensation and withered on his finger. Quickly Akito slid another inside him, "Hold still," he snapped.

Hatori froze, he felt the fingers dig deeper as they began to scissor inside his channel. Finally a third entered and they began to pump in and out, each time hitting his prostate. Groaning Hatori spread his thighs further and tilted his hips slightly. Akito chuckled and he began to stroke the dark haired man's cock slowly, playing with the tip at the end of each stroke. Gasping Hatori felt his second orgasm coming closing his eyes he felt it coming when the hand of his cock closed around the base sharply stopping his organism. Hatori opened his eyes and they silently begged with the man kneeling between his legs. Akito pushed his fingers in as deep as they could into Hatori's channel and reached over with his other hand and picked up the cock ring and clasped it into place around the base of the hard cock in front of him.

Hatori groaned at the restriction it made. Suddenly the fingers left him and he made mewling sound.

"Don't worry pet I will fill you soon," akito laughed as he rubbed lub onto a vibrator that was half the size he was. Moving the tip to the twitching opening he pushed it in slowly circling it till it was fully implanted. Hatori moaned and began to wiggle at the feeling. Suddenly Akito slapped the soft flesh of his ball sack and stood, "Get up and follow me." Blinking in surprise Hatori rolled onto his knees and began to crawl the vibrator in his arse making it difficult along with the erection between his legs. But he followed Akito back into the main room and for the first time he noticed the western style table, that was already set for breakfast.

"Kneel here, and don't move, and don't touch yourself, or remove the vibrator." Akito left the room but quickly returned with Yuki. "Seeing Hatori did such a good job this morning you get to eat," Akito said as he led Yuki to the opposite side of the chair. "Kneel," he ordered and Yuki moved into place, wiggling a bit at the uncomfortable feeling the plug made inside of him. His purple eyes wide he watched Akito walk over to Hatori and made him bend over. Akito hit the button that made the toy start vibrating and let Hatori return to his kneeling position. The man moaned and started to grind his arse against one of his heels. Yuki gasped when he saw the man's erect red penis restricted by the cock ring. Akito chuckled as he sat, reaching forward he took two pieces of fruit one in each hand and offered them to his new slaves, "With your mouths only," he said softly. For a few seconds he waited before slowly moving his hands away when two soft set of lips nibbled at his fingers and the fruit. 'Yes,' Akito thought, 'they will make lovely pets, they are broken and there is nothing that they can do, they are mine.'

THE END.

I know it wasn't much but I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay since I had a few beg me to continue this so I have and here is another chapter. I am not to sure when I can get the next up as I have an exam coming up but until then enjoy and tell me what you think.**

When the plate in front of him was finally empty Akito pushed his chair back and away from the table. "Hatori," he said as he patted his lap. Hatori rose his feet and moved to sit on the lap facing the man, but Akito grabbed his hips and turned him before pulling him down onto him, his back resting against the man's chest. Grinning the man looked at Yuki, "Kneel between my legs," the man ordered as his knees slipped under Hatori's and moved apart, forcing the man's legs apart. Shivering Yuki did as he was told and Hatori's red, erect cock was right in front of him. Chuckling Akito began licking the long, slender neck, biting and sucking, leaving angry red marks.

"You are mine," he whispered savagely into Hatori's ear, his hands drifting down to the man's nipples, which were hard. Quickly he began to play with them, tugging and rubbing them. Hatori's moans began to get louder.

"I am going to fill you with my fat hungry cock, and you are going to scream for more, only my pleasure will get you your release," his hands began to drift down and ghost along Hatori's length.

Hatori whimpered and gave a soft yelp as he was suddenly pushed off his lap and over the edge of the table sending cups and the dish flying through the air to the floor, where they shattered. With one hand Akito pushed the man down till his chest was pressed against the table; his other was fumbling with the ties to his clothes. Finally he freed his own erect member. Looking at the man pressed over the table he kicked at the legs slightly making them spread more. Happy he let go of Hatori and the man stayed down. "Beautiful, your are so gorgeous from this angle, the plug fucking your arse is making me harder just thinking of it. He moved his hands from the man's knees up his thighs to the plug grabbing the end he began to pull it out and twisted it as he went. Shivering under him Hatori moaned louder. Suddenly Akito swiftly pulled the rest of the plug out and slammed his length in the loosened hole.

Hatori moaned loudly, the plug had stretched him enough for it not to hurt.

Yuki shivered at the sound under the table. Hesitantly he crawled out from the table to kneel beside Akito.

Akito paused his cock, hilt deep in the quivering yet tight arse. He watched Yuki as he crawled out from under the table and grinned. He pulled his cock out and shoved it back I hard. Quickly he started to pump harder and harder, moaning as he went. "Oh your still so tight, your walls are clenching me asking for more. Do you enjoy this pet?"

Hatori moaned loudly, Akito thrust back hard and paused reaching forward he grabbed a handful of Hatori's hair and forced his head back. "Answer me pet, do you enjoy this?"

"Please," Hatori's voice was strained, "Please move."

Akito laughed as he reared back, very well pet," He pulled himself fully out and sat back on the chair.

Hatori let out a whimper and pushed himself off the table and looked at Akito and his large erection standing proudly between his legs.

"Sit pet," the man said gesturing to his hard on.

Quickly Hatori stood and moved to the man and straddled his hips and began to lower himself on the cock. He moaned and gasped as he sat down.

Akito chuckled and moved back future into the chair. Hatori slowly lifted himself up and down, on the cock inside of him. Looking down he opened his eyes and he looked directly into the eyes of Yuki. He paused the boy's eyes were wide and horrified. "What's wrong pet?" Akito asked as he grabbed Hatori's hips and pulled him straight down so he fully sat on his cock, their hips resting against each other.

"Ma-master," the man shivered, and gave a soft moan as Akito rotated his hips slightly. Hatori watched as Yuki lowered his eyes.

Hatori shivered this time not in pleasure but disgust at himself. He moved slightly and pushed himself off Akito and stood before the man. "No, no more."

Yuki looked up at him his eyes wide and shiny.

"NO?" Akito asked slowly, as he stood. "You do realize you have no say now."

"Leave me and Yuki alone, we are not your pets."

"Oh, but you are and I will have you or Yuki whether you want it or not, observe," he lunged for Yuki, grabbing him he pushed him over the table, chest forward, reaching between the boys cheeks he roughly pulled the plug out and shoved forward. Yuki screamed as he was breached virtually dry. He began pumping hard, Yuki's screams building as the pain grew.

Hatori's eyes widened, "No stop I'm sorry please take me, I'm sorry, please stop hurting him."

"Understand now pet you are mine, mine to control and if this is the only way to get through to you than so be it. His thrusts became even harder, now, Yuki's blood coated his cock, he was able move even more freely. Yuki's screams started to break as his voice began to give out.

"I'm sorry," Hatori dropped to his knees, as Akito took the young man hard. "I'm sorry." Tears filled Hatori's eyes as he watch Akito continue to take Yuki hard, several minutes later he finished.

Pulling himself out, Akito presented his cum and blood coated cock to Hatori. Immediately he licked the man clean.

Akito sneered at the man and pushed him away from him. "You aren't to touch yourself or remove the cock ring, this will be the rest of your punishment. You are both not to leave this room, until I get back." Picking up the butt plug from the floor, he pushed it back into Yuki and smirked at the blood and cum that dripped down the teen's thighs. With a grin at Hatori he left the room.

"Yuki," Hatori said as he moved to help the boy stand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," Yuki screamed as he pushed himself off the table and landed on the ground with a thud and pushed himself back from the man until his back hit the wall. Hatori watched him push himself back leaving a bloody smear on the floor.

Yuki, whimpered his backside was on fire, he curled up into a ball, pain was his life now.

"I'm sorry," he heard Hatori whimpered, as he sobbed. The man had turned his back to him, his shoulders shaking as sobs tore through the man. Yuki watched hum, before slowly crawled to him. He lightly touched the man's shoulder.

Hatori looked up his eyes tear filled and red. "Yuki, I'm so sorry."

Yuki looked down, "It's okay."

"No I put you through that pain, it should have been me," Hatori wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him in close. Yuki snuggled into his chest, and closed his eyes, sleep pulling him away from reality.

Hatori held the boy close to his chest, promising to protect him as much as possible.

That entire day and night he watched Yuki's face, peaceful in his dreams. As day broke over the horizon Hatori's eyes began to droop.

"So pet," Hatori looked up and Akito stood over them, "have you learnt your lesson?"

Hatori whimpered softly, "I'm sorry master I won't let it happen again."

"Good, now follow me, and leave him here," Akito turned and walked from the room, pausing at the door.

Hatori slowly moved his body so Yuki laid against the floor, still asleep. Crawling after Akito he was led to the room, he and Yuki disappeared into the first night the boy was raped.

Looking around he saw an assortment of whips and toys hanging from the walls and saw Akito standing waiting next to a chair. Crawling to man he knelt at his feet.

"Sit on the chair," Akito ordered and he saw that it had a large hole in the centre of the seat much like a toilet seat. Sitting he let Akito strap his wrists, elbows, ankles and thighs into place, so he was spread-legged. Walking to a draw Akito opened it and pulled out an eight inch dildo and some lub. As he walked back to Hatori he coated the dildo thickly and knelt between the man's thighs and searched for his entrance with his fingers. Finding it he inserted the dildo. Grinning the man attached it to a machine under the chair and attached it to the end of the dildo still inside the man and turned it on. Slowly the machine began to pump in and out.

Hatori began to moan and wither, pulling against the bonds. His breathing began to deepen and he began to pant, the dildo constantly hitting his prostate. Several minutes later he shivered and gasped as his body shook, the dry organism, shaking his body.

Akito grinned and looked down on him, before turning and left through the door, returning quickly with Yuki at his heal.

Yuki shivered as he saw how Hatori was bound to the chair, and began to back up slowly.

"Oh no Yuki, you will join in with this game," Akito walked behind the teen and grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back binding the wrist together and then the elbows together so they couldn't be used at all. "You see as the dildo pumps in and out Hatori grows harder and harder, but that cock ring will not allow him to cum, and I won't release the cock ring." Hatori whimpered at hearing these words.

Yuki looked up at the man shivering and Akito continued, "But you Yuki can and you will give him the release he needs. I will return in six hours, he looked down at his watch, "At 1:00 o'clock I will return, but first the rules. If Hatori hasn't had the cock ring removed by the time I get back you will both be punished," the man fingered a whip on the wall, "and then I will tie you," he grabbed a fist full of Yuki's hair and lifted him up slightly, "down to with your arse sticking in the air and Hatori will use you, then I will. Hatori will cum with the dildo in him moving in and out and I don't want a mess. Yuki you are to swallow any cum that passes from his cock, if you don't you will both be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Yuki nodded and Akito smiled and patted the teen on the head and left the room, waiting Yuki could hear the lock being turned and they were trapped. Terrified Yuki turned his eyes back onto Hatori and he shook his head, "I can't," he whispered and he pushed backwards with his feet until he was as far as he could be from the bound man.

Hatori moaned his head going backwards, his need growing with each dry organism that wracked his body. He wanted release but no matter how much he wanted it he wasn't going to force Yuki, or so he thought. An hour later his cock was dark purple and he was withering on the chair, the dildo still pumping in and out, each time hitting his prostate. "Please," the first plead fell from his lips and sweat poured from his body. "Please, please Yuki, please," the man begged his eyes falling onto the young man in the corner. "Yuki please." A choked sob past his lips.

Yuki watched the man with wide eyes ten minutes of pleading past when Yuki heard the words echo through his ear, "_if you don't, you will be punished.' _Yuki shivered he didn't want to be punished and he didn't want to be taken by Hatori. Slowly he crawled forward until he crouched in between Hatori's legs.

"Please," Hatori said and Yuki looked up to see dark brown eyes looking down at him, saliva covering the man's chin.

Biting his bottom lip Yuki looked down and looked at Hatori's cock, nearly at eye level. Leaning forward he felt Hatori's cock slid against his cheek as he moved to the base of the cock to the ring. Above him Hatori moaned. Seeing the opening to the cock ring under Hatori's balls, Yuki took a deep shaky breath and leaned in his tongue sliding over the man's balls. Hatori's moans grew heavy. As quickly as he could worked his tongue over the clasp but he couldn't get it undone, slipping forward he strted to work on it with his teeth catching Hatori's soft skin in his teeth. The man above him winced at the sharp pain but gasped when the cock ring snapped open. Immediately pearly white pre cum appeared on the tip of Hatori's cock and some dripped into Yuki's hair. Pulling back Yuki watched the cock weep before sealing his lips over the tip. Suddenly Hatori shuddered and salty cum flooded Yuki's mouth, quickly he swallowed but it came to fast and he began to chock on the liquid when he pulled back, the cum splashed over his face. Blinking he looked up at Hatori to find the man looking down at him lust still in his eyes. Glancing down he saw Hatori was still hard.

**Would you like me to continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry this took so long I have actually grown bored with this story and so I have finished it I did have something bigger in mind but my attention is more on the 'Drow Slave' right now. I hope you enjoy this.**

The only sound in the room was the whirl from the machine and the sucking sound of the dildo still pumping in and out, and the harsh breathing and soft whimpers of Hatori. The man lay limp on the chair, each time the dildo pumped in a soft whine would pass him lips, no longer was the toy pleasurable. Instead it sent a shock of pain through his body each time in pushed in. Six hours had passed and the door opened and a grinning Akito stepped into the room, his eyes taking in Hatori before seeking out Yuki. The young man crouched in the corner of the room, his chin and chest covered in cum of whimpering man.

"You have done well my pets," Akito stepped over to Hatori and kneeled turning off the machine and pulled the dildo out, Hatori moaned at the pain.

"Shh, shh," Akito rubbed his hands over Hatori's skin as he undid the restraints holding him down and sat him on the floor.

"Come here, Yuki." Akito ordered and Yuki crawled over and stopped in front of the man. "Hatori you are to clean Yuki of your cum and then you may sleep. Slowly Hatori began to lick his own dried essence off Yuki till not a drop was left. Immediately the man collapsed his cheek resting on Yuki's thigh. Akito nodded and undid Yuki's own restraints. "You may remove the sheets from your cage and sleep. I will be back for you in the morning." With that Akito stood and left the room. Gently as he could he lowered Hatori's head from his thigh to the ground and began to pull the sheets out of his cage and dragged them over to Hatori. Draping them over the man he snuggled under them up close to Hatori and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth.

A soft pat on his cheek startled Yuki awake. Looking down he saw a small rat looking up at him.

"Hello," he said softly moving his hand out to pat the small grey creature. '_hello.' _It squeaked back to him. Yuki's eyes widened, "You can hear me?"

'_Of course I have always been able to talk to you," _the rat said amused, before its nose began to twitch, "_you smell strange." _The past few days events washed over Yuki and rage filled him and through him it filled the rat and through it, its friends and like a tidal wave it spread throughout the city. Rats and mice everywhere took up a rampage attacking every human that came across it. A roar echoed through the house and the door burst open and an irate Akito crashed into the room, rats hanging off his robe. Yuki snarled at the man, when a hand suddenly snapped across his face sending him into oblivion.

"Akito Sohma, under recent events it has become clear that even though the collars have disabled those cursed the ability to change into their animal, they are still able to communicate with their beasts, is this not true?" The Judge looked down at the man standing in the middle of the court room.

"This is true your Honor but a cursed individual cannot talk or call upon a animal of their kind unless the animal is with their sight or the animal comes to them on their own free will. So I have gone ahead and killed or removed all the mice and rats from the Sohma main house so this will not occur again." Akito bowed to the Judge.

"Mr Sohma due to this recent bit of news, all the cursed are being called back to the main house where they are to be kept for the rest of their lives. They are not to set foot once more on the outside soil and any animal that is of the curse signs are to kept out of the main house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your honor," Akito bowed, and he was dismissed.

That day the letters were sent out to recall those who were cursed and the money they were bought with was returned and within the week the slaves were back again in the main house. Reconstruction on Akito's rooms began straight away, a long single room was attached connecting it to the main room and the private hot bath Akito had. Due to the simplicity of the task it was finished in time for the last of the slaves to return.

The first to arrive back was Kagura and Kisa, both bought by the same master, both girls had the same fear filled eyes and flinched at every noise and movement was made. They didn't talk or move from the spot that Akito told them to stay in. Hatsuharu came the next day he too was a broken toy. All the others came next except for Ritsu who was the last to arrive, just in time for the construction to be finished.

Like always Akito met his new slave, Ritsu knelt on the ground in front of him, like usual he was dressed in female attire but this time it was in the dress of the olden style geisha.

"You are to not step a foot outside these rooms unless I say so. You are not to have sexual intercourse of any kind unless I tell you so. For now you will remain in the slave room." After a pause he glanced at the other slaves in the corner of the room watching them, before looking back down at the slave at his feet, "Is there anything you wish to ask?"

When no sound came from Ritsu, Akito's anger flared and he lunged down and he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Ritsu up from his crouch to glare at him, "ANSWER ME SLAVE." Ritsu whimpered his eyes wide and his mouth opened. Glancing down at the open mouth Akito froze. Laughter began to bubble from Akito's mouth as he threw Ritsu away from him. "Now at least you won't bore me with those useless apologies." Still laughing he left the long bare slave room.

The others glanced at each other and they surrounded Ritsu.

"Ritsu, are you okay?" Hatori asked gently placing his hand under the man's chin and lifted the man's head. Shiny brown fear filled eyes glanced up at him before lowering again. Slowly he opened his mouth again and around him everyone gasped. Inside his mouth there was an angry red wound where his tongue should have been. Whoever was his master had cut out his tongue. Hatori leaned in a caught a whiff of a smell that had a pungent odor to it and he knew infection had set in. His doctor training took over and he wanted to help the man. A gentle hand brushed against his hand and he glanced up to Ritsu eyes and he saw tears. "Oh Ritsu," he whispered and brushed the tears away, next thing he knew he had arms filled with a sobbing Ritsu. The sobbing was garbled, and Hatori hugged him harder. Shigure crawled over and enveloped his arms around both of them, silent tears to ran down his face, he was followed by Ayame and then the others, each hugging the other as silent and some not so quiet tears flowed down their faces.

"Now isn't this a touching sight," a sarcastic voice flowed over them and Hatori felt Ritsu flinch in his arms. Slowly working his way out of the circle of bodies, Hatori crawled to Akito's feet. "Master," he said softly, "Ritsu's mouth has got an infection in it, I need to fix it before it gets worse, otherwise he won't be able to eat or drink and he will die."

"And why should I let you heal him, he isn't attractive to me and have no use for him?" Akito asked.

Hatori gave a soft whine, knowing it would please the man. "Please master," he begged.

Akito looked up to find many fear filled eyes staring at him. He grinned, "and what do I get out it."

Hatori bowed his head slightly before reaching up to undo that man's pants. A hand suddenly fell onto his.

"No," Akito suddenly said. "Go get me a chair." Hatori nodded and crawled out, aware that Akito's attention was fixed on his arse. Quickly he got one of the chairs and brought it back in for Akito, before immediately dropping back to his knees from his standing position. "Very good pet," The man sat down and patted his lap and Hatori crawled up into his lap, his back facing the man. Immediately his hands began to wander and they fell down to his groin and began to play with his balls. Hatori moaned and his head fell back onto Akito's shoulder. Akito glanced around the room every eye was on them, when his gaze fell onto purple eyes. An idea came to Akito, "Yuki, come here." As the teen crawled to him, he moved his legs so that they were on the inside of Hatori's as he spread them, making Hatori's legs spread as well. When Yuki reached them, he knelt in between their spread thighs, pulling Hatori further up his body he exposed his groin, "pull me out, you will pleasure me with your mouth as I fist Hatori." Nodding Yuki reached out and as he got to work, Akito continued his ministrations on Hatori, as Yuki's tongue lapped against his half mast cock. Looking over the crowd he suddenly called out. "Shigure, I want you to fuck, Kyo as he and Hatsuharu 69 each other."

The three glanced between each other, Shigure looked down as Hatsuharu stared at Kyo who turned a steady red.

"HELL NO!" Kyo screamed.

Hatori froze at the scream and he shivered as he felt the man under him freeze and he felt Yuki slip back away from them. The next thing he knew he was on the ground on his knees and Akito was storming towards Kyo, who had suddenly paled and a frightened look crossed his eyes.

"Do you defy me slave?" Akito reached down and grabbed a handful of the orange hair and pulled him up. "Do you?" When no answer came he roared, "ANSWER ME SLAVE!"

"No, I am sorry, no please," Kyo whimpered as images of his past master crossed through his mind.

"_ANSWER ME SLAVE." A tall man towered over him as he whimpered. Blood poured down over his sides as they quivered involuntarily. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he croaked his voice dry and crackling from the amount of screaming. Another crack followed by coursing pain through his body. _

"_What are you sorry for pet," the voice was almost gentle, but Kyo knew better this man wasn't gentle at all. _

"_I talked back and I tried to hit you, I'm sorry," a soft whimper coursed through his throat._

"_Very good pet," the man above him carcass his head and moved in behind him. After that followed a greater pain that he had ever felt before as the man tore his way into a place that had never been touched by another before. _

The frightened teen lowered his eyes as his body shook. Akito saw the submission in the teens eyes and nodded. "Good, Hatsuharu, get over here," he flicked his fingers and the black/white haired teen crawled over. "Lie on the ground and Kyo climb over him," he looked at Shigure you will mount this fine arse," he said slamming Kyo's raised arse.

"Master, what about lube?" Shigure asked.

"You will not get any for Kyo's rudeness, instead you will use saliva only." Akito walked back to the chair and sat down again and Hatori once again climbed into the man's lap, and Yuki continued sucking.

Watching Kyo and Hatsuharu sucking off each other as Shigure spat into his hands to prepare himself as his other hands fingers disappeared into the cats hole, made Akito buck his hips.

"Ayame," he snapped suddenly "Fuck Ritsu," he glanced at the others, they were though but children and kids just didn't do it for him. He waved at them, "Go to the far corner I don't want you to ruin the show." He grinned and began bucking his hips. Suddenly he felt a hand between his legs and Hatori give a loud moan, he looked down the moment Shigure entered Kyo and Ayame push his way into Ritsu. Yuki looked up at him as his fingers prepared Hatori. The last week had really changed his toys, now they did as he wanted sometimes without needing even to be asked. Grinning he pulled himself out of Yuki's mouth and plunged in deeply into Hatori's arse. Yuki immediately fixed his mouth over Hatori's large erection. "Master," the man squirmed and shuddered.

"You may come pet." Hatori gave a low keen as he spent his load and Yuki swallowed it, before sitting back watching his master fuck Hatori. Eventually the man came and he pushed Hatori onto the floor and he was told to finish Yuki off when he looked back up to find Shigure slamming into Kyo hard one last time before gasping and Ayame already finish, cum leaking out of a crying Ritsu's hole.

"You have earned you dinner pets. You may also heal, Ritsu after dinner, Hatori." When Akito left, Kyo collapsed and curled up into a ball, sobbing.

"Grandpa Hatori?" Came a soft unsure voice. Hatori looked up from where he lay to see Kisa looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, Kisa," he said as he sat up, his legs arranging so his privets where hidden from view, not that probably mattered now.

"I don't want to do this anymore, I want forget, please make me forget please." Tears ran down her face sliding over a large bruise on her left cheek. Hatori looked at her for a moment before looking in at himself and sure enough there was the same feeling that made people forget. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Kisa sobbed nodding "I don't want this anymore, I want to forget, I want to die."

The others crowded around them, and they all agreed, they all wanted to forget, forget who they were, the pain, let it all go away. Nodding Hatori reached inside and he pulled upwards and he placed his hand against Kisa's forehead and Kisa's eyes closed as her entire memory was wiped and she fell sideways sleeping. One by one Hatori erased all their memories until he was the only one still awake and he looked down at his own hand, and he to realized he wanted to forget and raised his hand to his own forehead and the last thought he had, before everything went dark was 'the last defiant act of the Sohma cursed.'

THE END

**So tell me what you think.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
